Circuit feature fabrication, such as semiconductor device fabrication, typically involves the process of transferring a mask pattern to a wafer with subsequent etching to remove unwanted material, for instance, to facilitate forming circuit features; such as, to facilitate forming fin structures and/or gate structures of fin-type field-effect transistors (FINFETs) or to facilitate forming field-effect transistors (FETs) in general. This process is generally referred to as lithography processing. As the size of technology nodes continues to decrease, significant challenges continue to arise due (in part) to issues related to process limitations of traditional lithographic processing techniques, including issues related to mask pattern formation over the wafer.